The Unforeseen Dilemma
by xoxocamille
Summary: The moonlight caught her just right, the pinkish tint of her lips resembling the hue of the night sky. After little deliberation in his head, he leaned in and went in for the kill.


**The Unforeseen Dilemma**

_**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a Bonnie/Damon story, so I'm a little nervous putting this up. The idea just came to me as I was preparing for my big speech tomorrow, and since it's almost 3am in my side of the world, it's time for me to go to sleep! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett was having the best night of her life.<p>

Oh, if only that had been true. Instead, there she was, standing over by the refreshments bar, soaking in the night with a tall glass of drink on her hand. Being at the school's annual spring dance was the last thing on her mind, but since Elena begged her countless times, she finally gave up the fight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Bonnie. Please go. For me?"<em>

"_Elena, you know that I'm not ready—"_

"_Please, please, pretty please? You deserve to be happy, you know that."_

"_Fine, I'll go. Happy?"_

* * *

><p>It was almost a month and a half since she broke up with Elena's younger brother, Jeremy. Ever since he found out that Vicki and Anna had returned, Bonnie felt something re-ignite in Jeremy once again. Unfortunately, she also knew that it wasn't for her. After weeks and weeks of awkward talks and dates, she finally decided to call it quits. Though she really cared for him, she knew deep down that Jeremy still wasn't over his past relationships. It wouldn't be fair to the both of them if they were to continue, but ever since the break-up, Bonnie hasn't talked to Jeremy since.<p>

She finished the drink on her hand in a single gulp, and gestured towards the bartender for another. Her eyes carefully examined the dance floor, looking for no one in particular, but all of a sudden, her sight landed on the one person she wished she didn't have to see for the meantime: Jeremy. As she caught herself watching Jeremy on the other side of the room, she quickly looked the other way and took a sip of her third drink. She blinked her eyes a couple of times as well, just in case some unexpected tears decide to put on a show.

Damon Salvatore arrived at the Mystic Falls High School Spring Dance forty-five minutes late. Though he had no real responsibilities other than watching out for Elena, he still decided it would be somewhat entertaining to attend the horrendous festivity. _Bunch of teenagers and their hormones on overdrive,_ he chuckled to himself. He looked around the room and quickly spotted Stefan with Elena, giving him a slight nod, then focused his attention on the witch sitting by herself near the refreshments table. He saw her staring at something—rather, at someone—and as he followed her eyes, he then realized the reason for her lonely state: Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, Elena guided Stefan towards the bar to take a quick rest from all the dancing. She wanted to check in on Bonnie, to make sure that she was having a good time.<p>

"Hey Bonnie, is everything okay?" Elena asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just enjoying this drink that Paul made for me. You should really try some," she answered back, putting as much enthusiasm into it as she could. She promised Elena that she would try to have "fun", a word that seemed foreign to her for a while now. Nevertheless, she flashed a huge smile on her best friend's face, hoping she doesn't realize that it was nothing more than a façade.

"No, no. I'm okay." She waved her hands in the air, refusing.

All of a sudden, a mid to up-tempo beat surrounded the school gym, with the bass vibrating loudly from the enormous speakers. Elena gave Bonnie a knowing look.

"Dance with me?"

"Elena…" She shook her head mildly.

"Come on! Caroline's already on the dance floor," Elena pleaded.

Bonnie shot a look at Stefan, hoping he could do something to take Elena away. She wasn't in the mood for dancing; she just wanted to be left alone. Stefan simply shrugged, a way of telling her that he couldn't do anything to help her out.

"Bon…"

"You know, I think Stefan would really love to dance with you on this one. Don't you Stefan?" Her eyes got bigger as she exchanged looks with the vampire.

"Yeah, you know what? There's a whole lot more other dance moves that I've yet to show you," he told Elena, leading her in the middle of the dancing movement.

Just after Stefan and Elena left, Damon quickly filled up a seat next to the witch. He raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down.

"Hello, Bonnie."

"What do you want?"

"Just enjoying the party…you know, like you are," he replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

She began packing her things and looked for the nearby exit. Today was not the night for Damon to mess around with her. Hopefully, Elena will understand.

"Yeah…I definitely don't need _this_ right now," she said as she headed for the door.

A cold tingle shocked her wrist as Damon wrapped his hand around it. She turned around and looked at him, studying his eyes very carefully. _What does he want now?_

"Dance with me," he said in his most sincere voice. It wasn't a question; it was more of a command.

A little hesitant, Bonnie tried to release her wrist from Damon's captivity. She failed miserably; his grasp was too strong for her to let go. However, for some reason unbeknownst to her, she started feeling butterflies in her stomach and was certain that they couldn't possibly be for this man.

"Don't make me cause a scene here, Damon," she threatened, hoping it would scare him away.

"Or what? You're going to 'discipline' me with one of your juju witch spells again? It's just one dance, Bonnie. One. Dance."

She looked around the crowded school gym and found every single one of her friends looking like they were having the time of their life. Elena was being lifted by Stefan in mid-air, Caroline was laughing and dancing at the same time, Matt was busy talking to some of the boys from the football team…she could go on and on. Even the one person she refused to see, Jeremy, looked like he was enjoying the dance himself, as impossible as that sounded to her.

Realizing that everyone else was having fun but herself, Bonnie finally made up her mind. Sure, she'll dance with Damon Salvatore. After all, it's only a dance anyway. One dance won't hurt anybody, right?

She placed her sequined purse down on the table and nodded at the brooding vampire. He was sitting patiently waiting for her to give him an answer.

"Okay, Damon. I'll dance with you. Just one dance and I'm leaving after," she reminded him.

Damon stood up after sitting on the stool for a while. As he unconsciously ran his hand through his hair, it was then that Bonnie took notice of what he was wearing. Little did she admit, he was dressed sharply in an all-black attire that complimented the dark shades of his eyes. His eyes were hypnotizing, but never in a million years will she ever confess to him about that thought.

Taking the witch's hand, Damon led Bonnie to the middle of the dance floor. He placed one hand on her hips, while the other stayed intertwined with hers. From there, he spun her around, at times lifting her up in the air, all while showing off his graceful and smooth dance moves. Elena caught a glimpse of the two dancing, and with an alarmed look, she faced Stefan immediately.

"What does Damon have up his sleeve this time?" she asked, demanding for an answer.

Stefan looked out into the sea of people dancing and finally spotted the vampire and the witch. He had no idea what Damon was up to, but if he and Bonnie were getting along, something bad was bound to happen—it was just the way things were.

"I…I have absolutely no idea." He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled Elena closer to him.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, let's—"

Stefan immediately interrupted Elena mid-sentence. "I know this is going to sound completely irrational, but I think, for the first time, Bonnie is starting to finally have fun. Let's just let them be for now."

"What if Damon—"

"If Damon even tries to do anything to Bonnie, I will go up there myself," he said, assuring his girlfriend.

Nodding her head in approval, Elena took one last look at them. Bonnie was smiling, an expression she hasn't seen her best friend make in a long time. She was having fun. As difficult as it may be to comprehend, Bonnie was finally letting loose…all thanks to one Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>As soon as the fast-paced song was finished, the DJ replaced it with a slower to mid-tempo beat, giving Bonnie time to catch her breath. All the dancing made her a bit exhausted; keeping up with Damon sure wasn't as easy as it looked.<p>

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they swayed from left to right. Damon's hands were resting on her waist, examining his partner's eyes very intently.

"Sooooo…" he began.

"So….?"

"So, I see you're still not over Elena's pathetic younger brother, hm? You seem to care a lot about someone who is still not over his ex-girlfriends who recently came back to life."

And just like that, Bonnie's temporary happy state was diminished. She dropped her arms from Damon's neck and began moving towards the refreshments bar to pick up her purse.

"Hey, where are you going?" he yelled, attempting to get her attention. He followed her as they both exited the crowded dance floor.

"You asked for one dance, Damon. I gave you one dance. Now leave me the hell alone." She grabbed her purse and pushed him out of the way.

"What did you do to her?" Elena asked from behind, the tone in her voice angry.

As Elena caught Damon's attention, Bonnie took advantage of the moment and rushed to one of the exit doors.

"Nothing! I was just dancing with her and now she's gone." His eyes scoured the area but there were no signs of the angry witch anywhere.

"Damon, where is Bonnie?" Stefan asked, wondering where she could've gone.

"Will you stop interrogating me? Look, I'll find the witch, and you two just stay here and continue with your sick little…love fest." He pushed Stefan away as he tried to follow Bonnie before she could get away.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie? Where are you, you little witch?" Damon screamed out in a singing tone, almost as if he was playing a normal game of hide-and-seek.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like a red dress that resembled the one Bonnie was wearing. He took some steps forward and realized that it was her all along, rushing to the parking lot to finally get home.

"Are you trying to get away from me? But we had such a great time together!" he muttered sarcastically, as he finally caught up with her and blocked her way.

"Leave me alone, Damon. _Now._" The look on her face said it all: she wasn't kidding around.

"Now you know it's awfully rude to leave your date just like that. Especially if he's good looking and smells ten times better than any cologne in the market." He was enjoying this more than he had intended to.

Staring into his eyes completely, Bonnie began whispering some chants which grew more and more intense. Damon instantly felt a numbing pain on his head, causing him to fall down into the ground.

Shortly as Damon was on the floor, Bonnie rushed down the steps, hoping he wouldn't get up anytime soon. She briskly walked towards the parking lot, her eyes locked on her purse as she rummaged for her keys. Before she knew it, she tripped over a small branch of tree, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she fell on the ground. Her shoes both came off and it was then that she realized that she couldn't get up. The pain from her ankle was too much to bear.

"Hey!"

Upon realizing whose voice it belonged to, Bonnie froze. There was no escaping from him now.

"You know, that wasn't very nice, what you did back there," he looked down on her with the ends of his lips curving into an evil grin.

She ignored him and pulled out her car keys from her purse. As she tried to move her ankle, she let out another painful scream.

"Ah!"

Damon picked up her shoes and went back to where she was. He dodged down so he could finally see her eye-to-eye.

"Oh, but how are you going to get home now?" he reached out his hand to her injured ankle.

"Go. Away."

"Alright, fine. You know I can't say no to you anyway," he said as he picked her up and carried her all the way to her vehicle. He took the keys away from her grasp and unlocked the car, seating Bonnie on the passenger's seat, while he rushed to the driver's seat and drove her home.

* * *

><p>The drive to the Bennett household was silent. Painfully silent.<p>

Damon parked Bonnie's car on the driveway and turned off the engine. The outside was completely quiet, but inside the car, it was even more soundless. From the look on Bonnie's face, she wasn't too thrilled to be taken home by Damon, especially when he was to blame for the whole incident. She wouldn't be hurting physically if it weren't for him. What a great way to end the night.

"Aren't you even going to thank me for bringing you home?" he asked the witch who was looking the other way, examining the night sky. No response.

"Fine, I'll take that as a thank you. And you're very welcome, Bonnie," he smiled as he got out of the car and went towards the passenger's side door.

He opened the door and held out his hand for Bonnie to take. Unsure whether or not she was able to walk, he held out both of his hands instead so he could carry her. Before he could get any closer, Bonnie swung her legs out of the car to let him know that she didn't need any of his assistance.

As soon as she stood up, she wobbled around, almost losing her balance. Good thing Damon was standing right next to her and caught her by the waist. He placed her arm around him as he walked her through the front porch, only stopping as they reached the front door.

Damon inserted the key into the slot and swung the door wide open. Knowing he couldn't go any further, he handed the keys to her, along with her shiny black shoes.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked. Still no response.

Feeling a little guilty for treating Damon the way she did earlier, she felt that she had to thank him for volunteering to take her home safely.

"No? Well, I guess there's nothing else for me to do here," he said as he darted towards the concrete pavement.

"Damon," she breathed, finally breaking her silence. This caused him to turn around and face her.

"Thank you, for everything. Despite what happened, I did enjoy sharing that one dance with you," she confessed. She flashed a miniscule smile in his direction but he knew that deep down the mask was covering how she truly felt: devastated. Apparently, she was still not over her pathetic little boyfriend, when clearly, it seems that he has moved on.

"Not that I want to meddle in your sad little love life, but why are you still crying over that useless boy? I mean, he didn't do anything else other than make your life a complete hell, as far as I can see. Boo-hoo, move on already," he explained.

Hearing the words that came out of Damon's mouth was not shocking for Bonnie. He was just being his usual self; the typical Damon that she came to know. Annoying, selfish, egotistic…it wasn't anything that she hasn't encountered before.

Assuming Bonnie wasn't going to respond to his latest comment, he turned around, moved one step forward and looked out into the road.

"You know Damon, I almost feel sorry for you. You don't have the slightest clue to know what it's like to actually care about someone," she said, hoping it'll get through to him in some way.

With his back facing her, he smirked and shook his head slowly. "Oh, Bonnie…" He turned back around and walked towards her.

"What? Isn't that the truth? We both know that you only care about yourself and no one else's. You selfish, arrogant vampire."

"You're doing it again," he replied.

"Doing what?"

A short pause clouded the atmosphere. The darkness of the night enveloped around them, but the sky just gave off enough light to radiate Bonnie's glowing skin. The moonlight caught her just right, the pinkish tint of her lips resembling the hue of the night sky. After little deliberation, he leaned in and went in for the kill.

He pushed Bonnie closer to him, leaving no space in between them. He caressed her cheeks with the slightest touch, his cold skin tingling every nerve in her body. Then, he brought his head down and met her lips, taking in all of her being. Surprised, Bonnie didn't know what to do, but slowly she found herself kissing him back. She closed her eyes and kissed him even more, making it harder for her to breathe. For some reason, she felt safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her. She felt the passion, the longing for someone he never had, the feeling of emptiness that he'd felt for many, many years. She met a different Damon at that moment, someone who was sincere, someone who wanted to be accepted, someone who wanted to be…loved.

Upon realizing that Bonnie was running out of air, Damon broke away from the kiss. He removed his arm away from her and set her down on the cold pavement, making sure that she's found her balance. He took one last look at her and smiled.

"Good night, Judgey."

And just like that, Damon Salvatore slipped in to the night, disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
